


Ветер крепчает

by iscalox



Series: Рассказы по названиям [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мгу каждый день сидел на берегу, но после той рыбы из воды больше никто не выходил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер крепчает

Мгу каждый день сидел на берегу, но после той рыбы из воды больше никто не выходил. Мгу даже начал подумывать, что рыбу не надо было есть, тем более, что та оказалась невкусной и жесткой. Может, стоило еще несколько дней с ней поболтать — все-таки рыба знала много необычных слов. Мгу запомнил несколько, но они не очень подходили для песни. Только «резервацию» и «свободное сообщество» удалось вставить в припев, а «коррупция чиновников» и «отсутствие выбора» уже никуда не влезли.

Иногда на берег приходили и другие: например, Парх из соседней деревни выглядывал из кустов, думая, что Мгу его не заметил. А Мгу заметил и громко сказал, смотря в его сторону:  
— Кто это так шумит в кустах? Должно быть, огромная бонка скачет по ветвям! 

Парх понял намек и убрался с глаз долой.

Затем приходил староста.

— Все сидишь? — сказал он. — А ветер крепчает! Зря тратишь время — вот-вот пойдут тайфуны, никто больше не приплывет. Лучше бы сходил за листьями эрги; если уж не смог добыть новых слов, так хоть укрась себя, как полагается! Посмотри — ты же взрослый мужчина! В этом году ты должен постараться, чтобы тебя выбрали, в следующем уже будет поздно. Тебе восемнадцать, нужно торопиться с выбором жены, пока еще не одряхлел!

Мгу и сам все прекрасно знал, незачем было напоминать. К тому же, он уже добыл достаточно слов, чтобы ублажить любую девушку, даже неприступную Юзэ с севера. И плащ из листьев эрги он давно сшил. Но вождю объяснять не стал — незачем зря спорить со старшими. Для вида согласился и ушел в сторону леса, но потом снова вернулся и сел ждать. 

Юзэ тоже приходила. Она вышла на берег, сделав вид, что не замечает Мгу; постояла у воды, вглядываясь в даль, затем рассмеялась и ушла. Мгу понял намек — Юзэ хотела спросить: «Ветер крепчает, скоро уже день выбора, но готов ли ты?» 

Когда она ушла, Мгу улыбнулся — хорошо, когда самая красивая девушка спрашивает о таком. Это дает надежду.

Вскоре пришел первый тайфун. Выбор назначили через три дня — нужно было все подготовить: украсить пещеру, наварить сока амари.

Мгу вышел на берег в последний раз — уже не рассчитывая на удачу. И тут ему повезло. 

Их было двое — похожие на людей, но меньше ростом, с тонкими крысиными хвостами и разноцветными лицами. Рядом валялась их лодка: узкая и прозрачная, как раковина уилги. 

— Ветер крепчает! — закричал один из них со странным акцентом. — Мы еле добрались до острова! Вы должны знать, что правительство все еще не хочет выпускать вас из резервации! Мы делаем все возможное — мы собрали совет десяти планет, — но протолкнуть закон, дающий вам такие же права, что и у остальных, снова не вышло. Но мы не сдаемся! Знайте, что мы с вами! Аборигены Марги должны иметь право на свободное перемещение! Вас держат взаперти, будто дикарей! Мы этого не потерпим!

Мгу покачал головой — все эти слова он уже знал.

— Скажите мне что-нибудь новое, — попросил он. — Это все я слышал и раньше.

— Я понимаю, что вы ждете новостей о прорыве, но пока ничего не выходит. Правительство не дает нам ничего сделать — те, кто пытаются с вами связаться, попросту пропадают. Мы рисковали своей жизнью, чтобы добраться сюда. Закон не прошел даже первое чтение — собрание представителей его завернуло, — ответил первый.

— Мы сделаем, все, что сможем — мы купили рекламное время, развернули кампанию. Верьте — мы с вами! — добавил второй.

Это было уже лучше. Новые слова! Мгу был уверен, что таких еще никто не приносил. Он начал бормотать себе под нос:  
— Кампания, рекламное время, первое чтение, собрание представителей, кампания, рекламное время…

Затем он достал лук и выстрелил в одного из хвостатых. Тот удивленно всхлюпнул, схватившись за грудь, и упал на песок.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил второй, отступая к лодке.

Мгу не стал отвечать — был слишком занят повторением новых слов. Он вытащил еще одну стрелу и пристрелил второго. Затем он подошел к лодке и осмотрел ее. Еще одна удача, внутри было много предметов — ими можно будет себя украсить. Мгу закинул хвостатых в лодку и потащил к кустам, чтобы спрятать.

— Первое чтение, собрание представителей, кампания, рекламное время… — повторял он.


End file.
